1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a vehicle mirror. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle mirror that is movable between extended and retracted positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mirror assemblies that extend out the sides of motor vehicles are used to assist the operator thereof to quickly view the surroundings of the motor vehicle without diverting attention from the direction in which the motor vehicle is being driven. Mirror assemblies include features such as turn signals and heaters to further aid the operator in operating the vehicle in a safe manner.
With the advent of larger sized vehicles and an increased capacity to tow large, heavy loads, there is the need to produce mirror assemblies that have the ability to provide the operator of the motor vehicle with a view beyond the cargo being towed. This is typically accomplished by moving the mirror assembly further away from the motor vehicle. The repositioning of the mirror with respect to the motor vehicle has typically been done manually.
Remote actuation of the mirror assembly has, however, been introduced and is very popular because it eliminates the need for the operator to extend a hand outside the window to adjust the position of the mirror. Remote actuation is also popular because the operator is able to adjust the mirror from the position in which the operator will be using the mirror to view what is behind the motor vehicle. This eliminates the need to adjust the mirror position, sit back in a normal vehicle operation position, and then sit up and readjust the mirror again, with repeating this process until the operator is satisfied with the position of the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,438, issued to Pace on Jan. 26, 1999 discloses a vehicle mirror assembly that is movable between a retracted position and an extended position. This patent discloses the mirror assembly having a rack and pinion assembly wherein the pinion gear is rotated forcing the mirror assembly to move along the rack between its extended and retracted positions. This mirror assembly is not a telescoping mirror assembly because it includes a corrugated, flexible boot that is stretched and/or compressed based on the position of the mirror with respect to the motor vehicle. In addition, the mirror position is maintained by the relationship between the rack and pinion. Therefore, unnecessary forces are being applied to the mechanism that moves the mirror assembly, which will eventually accelerate its wear and tear.